


Return of the Space Warrior

by Kazekage_2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazekage_2/pseuds/Kazekage_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been on our planet for decades but there is something he must  do before he goes back to his own world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Space Warrior

A long, long time ago, in a plane of existence different from ours, there was a race of scientifically advanced space warriors. Using their advanced technology, the warriors fought space orgs, traveled through time and space and they ate like Vikings. 

However, one day, one of the Warriors broke a code and was banished to our world as punishment. There, he was to carry out his sentence as a normal human for an untold number of years. 

The Warrior lived on our world for decades, he got a job, he occasionally got to travel to other parts of the world and he had many friends but deep down he knew he would one day end up leaving them so he would always disappear from their lives after a certain point. He did the same with lovers. Yet one day, he ended up falling for a co-worker. He loved her like no other and yet he couldn’t bring himself to ask her out even after she left their workplace for elsewhere. 

Despite his intellect, his strong morality and his accomplishments, the warrior had a deep seated problem; he was always late and he always ended up putting work away for a later date. This has always proven to be his undoing even back on his own world. 

It is said that the warrior served as a Guardian, his creed was to keep his back against the crumbling wall so that others may pass and he followed this philosophy even on earth. He would often go out of his way to help people and his co-workers but he was never especially close to anyone. 

On one particular day, his past began to catch up to him. The Warrior was at a café, having tea when suddenly the cup fell through his hand. He realized that parts of him were becoming intangible. It wasn’t permanent as his hand solidified again, a few minutes after he ran out of the coffee shop leaving a confused waiter with a fistful of cash.   
The warrior soon realized what was happening; his sentence was over and he was soon going to return to his home world but he didn’t want to. Not yet. There was something he had to do first. The warrior ran around the city, bumping into old friends and co-workers. Most of them asked him what was going on, he didn’t answer, he just ran away frantically. He didn’t want to tell them, they wouldn’t understand, it would be too weird for them and it was too late. He didn’t know how long it would be before he would return to his world. He knew he just had to find that one person. He has to tell her at the very least before going away. 

The warrior ran through the streets, he crossed busy roads and parks, round mosques and ATM’s and markets. He nearly got hit by cars and pick-ups during his frantic search. He was almost hit by a truck but his whole body reflexively became intangible and the truck ended up passing right through him. The few witnesses there couldn’t believe their eyes. They thought he might have been a ghost or a hallucination. 

The warrior ran past the ferry terminal, passed a fuelling station and around the streets and finally came to the largest park in the city. He was tired and he was getting weak. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar. He didn’t know if it was the exhaustion or because of the process that was going to return him to his world. All he knew was that he felt faint. His breath was hot and it felt like there was a layer of hot air surrounding his neck. He took off his coat and hung it on his arm. He looked down on his arm and there were sigils and the markings of his people forming on his body. For a moment, his iris’s turned white, his hair turned chalk white, his skin was suddenly blue and the sigils and patterns on his body began to glow in a hot white light. For a couple of agonizing seconds that felt like hours to him, he felt like he was struck by lightning. He couldn’t hold back, he screamed in agony and then, he returned to normal. He knew that it meant that his time on earth was even more limited. 

The warrior ran, he ran halfway across the city, across the island and then he finally saw her at a school, just as she was walking inside with a group of friends. Night had fallen already and the school had just finished a function. He walked into the building, he slowed down his pace and for what felt like the first time during that day, he felt the warm sweat all over his body, he felt his heart beating like a drum as though it was about to burst out of his chest and he could feel the wet splotches of sweat on his clothes gently caress his skin. 

He stood there, catching his breath and then slowly walked in to the building. He saw her talking with a group of his friends in a hallway. After a few seconds, she moved away from them and was tapping away on her phone. 

He took a few steps forward but then froze on the spot. The warrior then suddenly realized something; he has just spent his final days on earth searching for a woman he barely knew. No, it wasn’t someone he barely knew. She knew his name, he knew hers. They’ve had conversations before but he hadn’t known her for long and yet one day he found himself falling for her. Maybe if he had acted before, they could have gone on a date, they could have talked more, they could have even married but that wouldn’t be fair would it? He was destined to one day leave this plane of existence. He couldn’t have left her with that kind of burden. 

His last day and he could have done anything. Caught up with old friends, wrote a will or maybe ordered another cup of coffee and just faded away. Yet he couldn’t bear to leave without seeing her or telling her his feelings just this once. Was love really that overwhelming? That powerful? Or were his feelings different because he wasn’t like them? The warrior chuckled to himself. 

He felt pathetic for a few seconds as he stood there but there was a part of him that felt oddly satisfied. Then she saw him standing there and she smiled at him in recognition. He smiled back but then hers disappeared and turned to an expression of concern when she saw his disheveled state. She walked up to him. He knew she was going to ask what happened to him and he knew that she would be too late. 

He smiled in satisfaction. He has lived his life the way he wanted to; he had a good job, good friends, he has walked in and out of many people’s lives, he has had his fair share of heart breaks and betrayals. He was just close enough to people to quench his loneliness but distant enough that he could always phase out of their lives when he needed to. It wasn’t easy but he knew that this was not the place where he truly belonged. This was just the one thing he couldn’t let go and he fell for her hard but maybe he will find happiness elsewhere this time. He has carried out his sentence perfectly. 

He raised his hand at her to gesture her to stop and to wave her good bye. She stopped in her tracks looking confused.   
“I am sorry. It seems that I was too late” he muttered before a blinding flash of light erupted from his torso and enveloped his whole body. The sigils on his body expanded and his body began cracking like a shell and emitting more and more light. The girl covered her eyes; dazed and confused over what was happening. Her friends ducked for cover having no better idea of what was going on either. 

The warrior’s body cracked away leaving nothing but his essence in a dense form of light at the center. A column of light shot up from where he stood and hit the ceiling but it did not go any further than that. The light or rather the energy from the center floated up through the column and into nothingness. Heavy winds blew towards the girl and her friends as the warrior was transported back to his realm. 

The transportation began and ended within seconds and it left no trace of any paranormal activity when it was over. The girl stood there, she looked up at the ceiling, confused. That night, she and her friends would return home, quietly, with nary a word to each other about what they saw. Little by little, over the next several weeks, they would begin talk to each other about the mysterious space man. Over the next several years, they would come up with their own theories, their own stories and their own jokes about what they saw that night. Unwittingly, the space warrior had become a small part of the fabric of their lives and perhaps now, half a universe away, he is doing even bigger things.


End file.
